


Soup For Sanity

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Neighbors, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: While studying for his exams, Blaine is distracted by all of the coughing and sneezing coming from his neighbor's apartment. In a selfish attempt for some peace and quiet, he decides to bring his sick neighbor some homemade soup.





	Soup For Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> just a random little one-shot that I hope you enjoy

Two hours. It’s been two hours of non-stop coughing and sneezing. Blaine can’t take any more of it; it’s driving him up the wall! How is he supposed to get any studying done for his exam when his new neighbor can be heard hacking up a lung through the paper-thin walls of his apartment? The sound is so loud and distracting that he just can’t concentrate.

Sighing loudly, Blaine gets up from his desk, and walks into his kitchen. He looks through his cabinets and refrigerator picking out the ingredients he needs. Once everything is on the counter, Blaine retrieves a large pot and places it on the stove. He adds a small amount of oil to the bottom of the pot and chops up his vegetables, while the oil heats up. Blaine adds the vegetables and sautés them for a few minutes before adding in a container of chicken broth and some herbs and seasoning.

While the mixture boils, Blaine opens his package of pre-cooked chicken and starts dicing it up. When that’s done, he adds a package of egg noodles to his broth. As that boils, Blaine wanders into his bathroom and starts digging through his first aid kit. He finds some cough & cold medication and a face mask, and brings them back into the kitchen with him.

Blaine checks on his soup, and decides that the noodles are tender enough for him to add the chicken to the pot. While the soup finishes cooking, Blaine boils some water to make hot tea. Once everything is ready, Blaine pours the soup into a large insulated container, and the tea into a thermos; then he pours a travel mug full of orange juice. He places all the containers into a decorative basket, along with a box of tissues and the medication he pulled out earlier, then places the face mask on himself, and takes the basket next door to his sick neighbor.

Loud coughing and sneezing can still be heard as Blaine knocks on his neighbor's door. A muffled voice calls out, "Just a minute!" The words sound slightly garbled from the speaker's obvious inability to breathe properly.

The door opens to reveal a boy around Blaine's age, wrapped up in a blanket; his hair is sticking up in multiple directions, nose bright red, eyes red and watery, as he coughs into a tissue. "Hello?" he croaks, voice strained.

"Hi. My name's Blaine. I live next door in 6D. I couldn't help but hear you coughing and sneezing. I hope I’m not overstepping, but I thought I'd bring you some homemade chicken noodle soup and some cold medicine?” Blaine says, sounding unsure of himself.

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you. Would you like to come in?” the boy asks. He opens the door wider, motioning for Blaine to enter the apartment. Blaine walks in, but before he can speak the boy is talking to him again. “My name’s Kurt, by the way. I’d offer to shake your hand but I don’t think you want my germs.”

They walk over to the couch, just a few feet away, and Kurt collapses onto it, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. Blaine smiles at him, before sitting in the chair across from him. “It’s nice to meet you, Kurt. I hope you don’t mind the mask,” Blaine says, motioning to his face. “I study Musical Theater at NYU, and I’ve got exams coming up. I can’t really afford to get sick right now,” he adds, apologetically.

“It’s fine. I understand. I go to NYADA. My exams were last week. I think that’s why I’m so sick right now. All the stress of exams and moving just beat down my immune system; turning a minor cold into a full-blown nightmare. I knew moving during finals week would be a bad idea, but unfortunately I didn’t have much of a choice. Besides, I’m glad you have that mask on. I’d hate for anyone else to feel as miserable as I do right now. Especially someone as cute as you,” Kurt tells him, just before he starts having a violent coughing fit.

Blaine’s not sure if he heard Kurt correctly or if Kurt is even aware of what he just said, but it causes Blaine to blush regardless. He looks over Kurt’s appearance and notes that, despite his red nose and slightly pasty complexion, that Kurt is rather attractive himself. “I also brought you some hot tea and some orange juice,” he says, while looking into the basket to hide his face.

“That is so sweet!” Kurt says. “You’re my new hero!”

“Would you like me to make you up a bowl of soup now? Or just leave everything here for you?” Blaine asks him.

“I would love a bowl,” he replies. “The only thing I’ve eaten all day is a few slices of toast. I’ve just been too sick to really do much of anything.”

Blaine gets up and hurries into the kitchen. He quickly looks through a few cabinets until he finds a soup bowl and a mug, before locating a spoon in one of the drawers. After obtaining those items, he quickly walks back into the living room.

Blaine unpacks the basket onto the coffee table, and carefully pours some soup into the bowl for Kurt. “Did you want the tea or some orange juice?” he asks, as Kurt takes the bowl from him and places it on a side table closer to him.

“Tea would be amazing. Thank you so much! You really didn’t have to do all of this for me, you know? Oh! And you brought me more tissues too!? God, if I wasn’t so contagious I think I would kiss you right now!” Kurt says, reaching for the box of tissues as Blaine pours the tea into a mug.

Blaine blushes again at Kurt’s comments. “I’m pretty sure that if you weren’t contagious, I’d allow you to,” he says, flirtatiously.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kurt tells him. He swallows down a few spoonfuls of soup and moans loudly. “Mmm! Oh my god! This soup is delicious!”

“I’m really glad you think so,” Blaine replies. He checks with Kurt about where he wants the extra food and drinks to go, then joins Kurt back in the living room once they are put away. “Well, I really should be getting back to studying. I just wanted to stop by and bring you this little get well basket. Feel better, okay?”

“Thank you, Blaine,” Kurt says, gratefully, after he swallows down some cold medicine and another spoonful of soup.

Blaine nods in reply then showed himself out of the apartment.

\---

A week later, after Blaine’s finals were over, he was unwinding in front of the TV when there was a knock on his door. He muted the TV, got up, and cautiously opened up his apartment door to find Kurt standing on the other side of it.

“Blaine? Hi,” Kurt says. “I just wanted to come by to return your containers. And to thank you again for that thoughtful get well basket. The medicine and soup helped so much. And the extra tissues definitely came in handy as well. It was really sweet of you to do all that for me.”

Blaine smiles at him and opens the door wider. “Honestly, Kurt, it wasn’t a problem; but you’re welcome. Would you like to come in?” He takes the containers from Kurt and brings them over to the kitchen counter before rejoining Kurt in the living room.

“I have to be honest though,” Blaine continues, sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck, “my motives for making that basket for you were actually quite selfish. The walls in this place are kind of thin, and all of your coughing and sneezing were sort of disrupting my studying. I was sort of hoping to speed up your recovery – or at least knock you out for a few hours – so I could study in peace. Sorry about that by the way.” He then ducked his head and very bashfully added, “But I must say, I’m glad that I actually went over there to meet you. Even if the circumstances were less than ideal.”

“Oh god. I am so sorry!” Kurt replies, apologetically. “I hope I didn’t inconvenience you too much.”

“Well, I passed all my exams with flying colors, so it really wasn’t as much of a hindrance as I imagined it to be,” Blaine tells him, while smiling softly at Kurt. “And it allowed me to meet you. So it definitely wasn’t all bad.”

“I’m glad my cold didn’t cause you to fail any of your exams. I would hate to be responsible for that,” he says. “Although…I do have to say that I’m glad I properly met you while I was too sick to take time to think before I spoke. I, um, I’d seen you around the building while I was moving in but was too shy to talk to you. I didn’t think you’d be interested in someone like me. However, since you didn’t seem to be repulsed by the things I said in my fever-induced state – in fact, you actually seemed _open_ to the idea of me _potentially_ kissing you – I thought… maybe since I am no longer contagious, I could buy you lunch? As a thank you for your hospitality? Or maybe as a congratulatory celebration for passing your exams?”

“I’d really like that,” Blaine agrees.

“Are you free now?” Kurt asks, hopefully.

“I am.” Blaine hurriedly turns off his TV, then grabs his wallet and keys, and heads out of the apartment with Kurt.


End file.
